Season 10: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9. (On Chorus, a squad of Stormtroopers are seen patroling Crash Site Bravo.) Stormtrooper #2: '''How can an entire planet of idiots outsmart Malcolm Hargrove? '''Stormtrooper #1: No idea. But let's just continue on the patrol. We don't want Hux to discipline us. Stormtrooper #2: Hey. You don't want Kylo Ren to discipline us. (All of a sudden, they stumble upon the pink Quasar Saber.) Stormtrooper #2: A Quasar Saber? Stormtrooper #1: Looks like something we could use. Pick it up and get it over to General Hux. Stormtrooper #2: You got it. (Before the Stormtroopers could get the Quasar Saber, another individual arrives.) ???: Don't even think about it! (The Stormtroopers look at the individual and are shocked.) Stormtrooper #1: Astronema?! Astronema: That Quasar Saber belongs to me! Now, hand it over, or I'll destroy you both personally! Stormtrooper #1: Ye.. Yes, Ma'am. (The Stormtrooper takes the Quasar Saber and tries to hand it to Astronema. However, General Hux arrives.) Hux: DO NOT HAND THAT TO HER!!! Stormtrooper #2: But she's Astronema, Sir. Hux: DO NOT object my orders!! And no, she not Astronema! Not anymore! She betrayed the Dark Side and joined the forces of good!! ("Astronema" then forces the Quasar Saber out of the Stormtrooper's hand and then reveals herself as her original self, Karone. Karone duels with the Stormtroopers and then runs for the fighter that the UNSA gave her. She takes off and leaves the Chorus system. Back on Earth, Freeze and Sunset finish a make-shift memorial for Kendrix.) Freeze: We're glad you were about to help, Kendrix. We'll miss you. (Sunset and Freeze hug and make their way back to the house. All of a sudden, the fighter appears in the atmosphere and lands behind Freeze and Sunset's back yard. They go to see who it is. Karone then climbs out of the fighter.) Sunset: Wait. Karone? Karone: Yep. That's me. Freeze: You know Karone, Sunset? Sunset: Yeah. I know her through Andros. (Freeze sees the pink Quasar Saber.) Freeze: Where did you get that? Karone: I found it on Chrous at Crash Site Bravo. It was about to be taken by the First Order, so I disguised myself as my Astronema persona to get it back here. Sunset: That was a BIG risk. Karone: I know. (Freeze's communicator goes off.) Freeze: Go for Freeze. Cal: (Comms) Guys, we need you back here! Looks like Heckyl is sending out a strange something. Freeze: We're on it! (The trio arrives at the Power Chamber.) Cal: Freeze, Sunset, glad you could make it. (Sees Karone) Karone? (Hugs Karone) It's great to see you! Nevada will be very excited to see you! Karone: I heard what happened to her? Is she doing okay? Cal: She's doing great!! Nevada: (In another room) Was that... (Nevada rushes in and sees Karone. She rushes at her and hugs her.) Nevada: How are you doing?! Karone: I'm doing good! (Nevada sees the pink Quasar Saber.) Nevada: The Pink Quasar Saber? Where did you get that? Karone: I found it on Chorus. Freeze: Apparent General Hux was about to take it. The rest is a long story. (The alarm goes off. Something strange shows up on screen.) Freeze: Looks like Heckyl is throwing something new at us. Cal: Wait. Is that Tong Shau Ping?! Karone: Who's Tong Shau Ping? Cal: Tong Shau Ping was a Chinese leader. After he died, he was turned into a, quote, "Ultimate Weapon". Unquote. Nevada: Weapon?! What kind of weapon is this guy?! He's just a head!! Cal: '''He's tough. But this isn't the first strange enemy any Order member has ever faced. The Lost Galaxy Rangers fought a Scorpion type enemy two years later. '''Freeze: That creep? Don't get me started on him. His daughter wasn't really born insect! Nevada: Uh, guys! (Everyone looks at the screen and sees Tong Shau Ping's eye's shooting lasers.) Cal: I don't remember him having those! Freeze: Either way, we need to stop him! I'll contact Tyler and the others! Nevada: Got it. (Looks at Karone) You coming, Karone? Karone: Count me in! (Nevada smiles. The heroes arrive with the Dino Charge Rangers in the Megazord. They see Tong Shau Ping.) Chase: Okay. That guy is just creepy. Riley: Couldn't agree more. Tyler: Let's take him out before he hurts anyone else! (The Megazord then strikes Tong Shau Ping, who shrinks back down to size. The Heroes then get out of the Megazord and go to ground.) Tyler: I'll handle this guy! ???: I don't think so! (Felix arrives.) Felix: You're definately not ruining Master Heckyl's plans again. Karone: (To Tyle) Take care of Tong Shau Ping! (Looks at Felix and then the Quasar Saber) I'll take care of this guy. Felix: Oh ho! Are you really challenging me, lady?! Bad idea! (Karone looks at the Quasar Saber, holds it up, and then morphs into the Pink Galaxy Ranger.) Felix: Ugh! You gotta be fucking shitting me!! (Karone and Felix begin dueling. Tyler approach Tong Shau Ping.) Tyler: DINO CHARGER READY!! Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord! Dino Charger: Dino Charger Engaged! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Morpher... Morpher: Dino Charger Engaged! Tyler: ...Activate. (Morphs) (Tyler rushes at the head.) Tyler: T-REX SUPER CHARGE BLAST!! (Tyler blasts at Tong Shau Ping, he then rushes at him again.) Tyler: T-REX SUPER CHARGE KICK!!! (Tyler kicks the head. He then combines the his weapons.) Tyler: T-REX SUPER CHARGE MORPH BLASTER FINAL STRIKE!!!! (Tyler destroys the head.) Tyler: Yeah! Freeze: That oughta give Heckyl a shove! (Back on the Staff of Charon...) Heckyl: MAGNA BEAM!!! (The Magna Beam is fired. Tong Shau Ping then becomes a giant head again.) Tyler: DINO CHARGE MEGAZORD TRI-STEGO FORMATION!! Morpher: DINO CHARGERS ENGAGED!! (The T-Rex, Stego, and Tricera Zords are summoned. They combine to for the Megazord.) Morpher: DINO CHARGE MEGAZORD TRI-STEGO FORMATION READY! Tyler and Shelby: DINO CHARGER READY! DINO SUPER DRIVE SABER! Morpher: DINO SUPER DRIVE CHARGER ENGAGED! Shelby: DINO SUPER DRIVE ACTIVATE!! (The morph is complete) Freeze: Go get him, guys!! (The Megazord attacks the giant head. The giant head, however, fires its beams at the Megazord.) Tyler: '''We might need some help with this! (The Ptera Zord arrives) '''Sir Ivan: Hang tight! I am on my way! Tyler and Ivan: Activate Tri-Stego Ptera Formation! Morpher: Zords Combine! (The Zords combine, forming the Tr-Stego Ptera Formation.) Morpher: Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Ptera Formation Ready!! (Sir Ivan teleports into the Megazord.) Tyler: Oh! "Heads" up!! (The head of Tong Shau Ping charges at the Megazord. The Megazord flies into the air.) Tyler: '''Let's finish this! DINO SUPER DRIVE SABER ACTIVATE!! '''Morpher: Dino Chargers Engage!! (Five Dino Charges insert into the Dino Super Drive Saber. The saber charges up.) Rangers: Lightning Charge! Final STRIKE! (The Megazord delivers a final strike. Tong Shau Ping is destroyed.) Tyler: Monster Extinct!! (Back on ground, Felix continues to duel Karone. He sees Tong Shau Ping destroyed.) Felix: Fuck this! I'm out!! (Felix teleports out. The heroes regroup.) Freeze: Glad to have you fighting by our side, Karone! Karone: So am I! (Later, the heroes are seen having a party at Freeze and Sunset's house for Karone.) Sunset: Once again, we'd like to welcome you, Karone. Karone: Thanks everyone. I'm really gald to see you all again. Freeze: Damn. I should've told Andros about this. (The front door opens. Andros enters.) Freeze: Oh hey, Andros! What's up? Andros: This! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Sunset: Don't worry. I already told Andros about this. Cal: Hey, I got the burgers ready! Freeze: On our way! (The others head outside. Freeze stops just outside his back door and looks at the sky.) Freeze: Thanks, Kendrix. Wherever you are. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts